Sparkling Research
by Tori-Da-Mutt
Summary: Just my OC's sparkling research, compiled for the lovely slenderwave on tumblr for their assistance.


**Data Files Recieved. Opening...**

Sparkling Data- Datapads 1-4, information compressed.

I. Creation

II. Care

III. Behavior

IV. Important Notes

I. Creation

Sparklings are produced by the prolonged merging of two sparks.

Precautions can be taken to prevent the creation of sparklings. _Software installations can be obtained through most medics in areas with high populations of older-style frames who do not come with the software pre-installed_. **(due to the massive population loss pre- and during-war, most of this software has been lost. While copies still exist, they are incredibly rare and expensive. Most medics trained during early- and pre-war times were required to download a copy for production at later times as was necessary. Information may have been purged due to various problems.**

The current best mode of preventing sparklings in to not spark-merge. Though it is not guaranteed to result in a sparkling, attempting to remove growing sparklings often results in severe damage to the creator sparks.

Sparklings have a natural 12-orn gestation period, during which a spark and base-frame develop to the capacity required to sustain life. After the period, the carrying creator will be unable to do... well, anything, for up to an orn while the sparkling is purged and their frame recovers and adjusts to propperly function without the sparkling.

After being purged, sparklings require armor added to their frames as well as base upgrades of the creators choosing, however it is HIGHLY SUGGESTED to refrain from immediate denta or weapon upgrades, as sparklings do not posess the necessary programming to propperly control these upgrades.

II. Care

Sparklings can take up to twenty stellar-cycles to fully mature. Approximately 50% require a new frame near the end of their maturity due to complications with the original frames.

During the maturing stages, sparklings can only propperly digest half-processed energon, also known as Low-grade, which commonly is found in a sort of soft, malleable solid form.

Due to their mostly-blank processors, sparklings require near-constant monitering for about ten stellar-cycles after being purged from an adult frame. They are mostly incapable of any self-care, and therefore need most things done for them, including transport, cleaning, etc.

It is suggested to get a carrier-upgrade for easier transport, and to bring sparklings along during everyday tasks, as they learn a majority of the necessary life functions through observation. Urging a sparkling to try simple things after their first 25 orns is a popular and safe way to help teach sparklings. Any additional information can be downloaded in controlled amounts after their first twelve stellar-cycles through USB or direct links to their processor, which should be fully developed by that point.

If a sparkling is exhibiting odd behavior or appears to be notably more or less matured than they should be, contating a specialist is the most suggested route. A few "home remedies" have arisin that have so far had no adverse affets on the sparklings they are used on.

III. Behavior

Sparklings are active, curious, and very simple minded. They do not understand basic social etiquette, and have no reservations in asking exactly what is on their mind in the first words that they come up with to ask it. They tend to be blunt and straight-foreward, unable to comprehend most of the tact used by more understanding bots. They are unaware of the possibility of danger, other than the base instinct of knowing when something is not right, and because of thet should be closely monitered around dangerous objects, such as large powersources, which may overload their circuitry and fry their processor, or bots with a lack of control of either their temper or their weapon upgrades. It is suggested, if a sparkling appears to have a mass of stored energy, exhibited by an inability to sit still or a slight twitch, that they be allowed to participate in harder work, such as moving large objects or chasing down a sibling, pet, or mini-con, until they exhibit signs of tiredness.

IV. Important Notes

No two sparklings are alike. The basics for care are the same, but each sparkling develops interests specific to them as a bot. Where one sparkling may enjoy riding on their creators shoulder plates, another may prefer to be simply held in their arms.

Sparklings appear to gain traits, both physical and mental, from their creators. This can be a big help when trying to decide how to care for a sparkling.

Sparklings tend to have little-to-no fears until their first ten stellar-cycles has passed. It is not uncommon for sparklings in pit-fighting centralized areas to approach malicious fighters and begin asking blunt questions. Be sure to know where any sparklings precious to you are at all times.


End file.
